


theseus

by crunchberry



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, F/F, Rangers, Will add tags as I update, don't see enough undead jaina and alive sylvanas around here, jaina stuttermoore, more like one ranger, sylvanas gayrunner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchberry/pseuds/crunchberry
Summary: Good things don't happen to heroes.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106





	1. the promise

**_What do you remember?_ **

Daughter.

**_What do you remember?_ **

Darling.

Papa.

Daughter.

**_What do you remember?_ **

Daughter.

Daughter.

Da--

**_What do you remember?_ **

Dalah’surfal.

\--

_“Promise me.”_

_“No.”_

_“Pro--”_

“No. _You’re asking me to just abandon you if things turn south, Sylvanas!”_

_“Please promise me.”_

_“No.”_

_She sighed, arms wrapping around the mage from behind._

_“Dalah’surfal… I just want you to stay safe. He’s come after my people and my home. It’s_ my _fight… please understand.”_

_She felt exactly when the other woman’s resolve broke, when her shoulders loosened and her breath slowed._

_“... I would weather a thousand storms and a thousand battles if I knew I could help you.” Came her soft whisper._

_Sylvanas pulled her closer. “I know.”_

_“So why won’t you let me?”_

\--

**_What do you remember?_ **

Dalah’surfal.

My heart.

Sword.

Prince.

\--

_Strings of Thalassian curses fell from the remaining rangers lips, their split and bloodied lips._

_“Advance! We cannot allow him to get to the Sunwell!”_

_Crackling ozone and pale blue eyes._

_Ashen skin and pale white hair._

_Knights of sulfur, bone, and undeath._

_“General, we’ve lost all our battlemages!”_

_The elf looked stricken even as she continued firing arrows._

_She clenched her jaw._

‘Please promise me.’

_She opened a portal and rushed into the fray._

\--

**_What do you remember?_ **

‘I can’t watch you do this.’

Prince.

  
Sword.

Dalah’surfal.

\--

_Spell after spell volleyed from her hands into the knights, launching them back only a few paces._

_Just enough for the rangers and warriors remaining._

_They fell slowly, agonizingly slowly._

_But still, they fell._

_Her hands weaved sigil after sigil while her mind tried to recall runes that would aid in the moment present._

_Haunting eyes and ashen skin._

_Pale blue._

_White hair._

_Sword._

\--

**_What do you remember?_ **

Dalah’surfal.

Elf.

Sword.

\--

_Her eyes trained on a knight that had gotten too close to one of Sylvanas’ rangers._

_Her spell launched it away and long ears twitched in thanks._

_She turned her attention forward._

_Haunting blue eyes._

_White hair._

_Ashen skin._

_Wasn’t there._

_Where had--_

“Watch out--!”

_Pain._

_Searing pain._

_Pale blue eyes._

_Haunting eyes._

_Snow-white hair._

_Ashen skin._

_Sinister smile._

_And a sword._

\--

**_What._ **

**_Do._ **

**_You._ **

**_Remember._ **

\--

_“Dalah’surfal!”_

  
  
  
  
  



	2. the pillar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas had always been the strong one. 
> 
> The unbreakable pillar. 
> 
> But that pillar was starting to show some cracks.

**_-5 months ago-_ **

**_\--Dalaran--_ **

_ “Good af--!”  _

_ She squeaked in surprise, hands darting up in front of her in an instinctive defense while she unconsciously cast a frost spell. _

_ “--t-ternoon…” Came the finished and stammering phrase. _

_ She opened her tightly shut eyes and found a Ranger-General in her regalia and shivering, frost covering her long eyebrows and twitching ears.  _

_ Her cheeks painted an embarrassed red while her voice cracked from both relief and annoyance. _

_ “Sylvanas! By the Tides, you scared the hell out of me!”  _

_ The elf’s ears moved lightly to shake off the frost that coated them while the elf herself gave a placating smile.  _

_ “Forgive me, It’s just that I’ve found myself a break in patrol and thought--” _

_ “--to spook an apprentice mage--?” _

_ “--yes, wait no!” The elf quickly exclaimed, cheeks flushing lightly. “Belore, I didn’t think it was that bad…” _

_ “You’re covered in ice.” _

_ “Yes, well… it’s a hot summer afternoon so I suppose it’s a win-win?” The taller woman grinned cheekily while the mage pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. _

_ “Windrunner, you’re an idiot.” _

_ “Thank you, Proudmoore.” _

**_\--6 months later--_ **

Sylvanas sat at the peak of Windrunner Spire, watching the city- _ her  _ city slowly and steadily go back to normal. 

To how it was before. 

Before  _ him.  _

Before all of  _ this _ .

Days went by almost like waves to a beach, the waters taking more and more of the day away; back into its clutches. Her nights were spent denying what had happened in Quel’Thalas, acting as if nothing had changed when she knew it to be false. 

She was only further proven wrong when she awoke the next morning to see the broken anchor pendant resting in her clenched fist. It’d once been whole, like her, like the person who wore it.

But like many things that day, it’d been broken, tarnished, slayed. 

“Did you go to the funeral?” Came the lilting tone of her younger sister in their native tongue.

“With Quel’Thalas in such a state, it would be incredibly naive for the Ranger-General to just  _ leave,  _ Little Moon.” She responded in her own voice, though it was hoarse from crying. 

“I’m not asking if the Ranger-General went. I’m asking if  _ Sylvanas Windrunner _ went to see the funeral in Kul Tiras.” Vereesa shot back with a lowering of her ears. “Don’t hide behind some title because you’re hurt, Lady Moon.”

“I went.” 

Her sister quieted for a moment. “How was it?”

“As well as it could be without the presence of a body.” Sylvanas whispered. “Kul Tirans honor their dead by sending them off to the sea while aflame. It’s meant to be a final resting place among something they were born with; Kul Tirans and their sea legs.”

“That sounds lovely.” Vereesa nodded gently.

“But she didn’t even get  _ that.  _ That--that  _ bastard-- _ that  _ monster  _ wouldn’t even give her  _ that,  _ Vereesa.” She hissed, eyes glassy while she drew in a shaky breath. “Belore, why didn’t she  _ flee?!”  _

The younger elf sat beside her sister, ears lowered in sympathy while her sister, the Ranger-General of Quel’Thalas, and one of the strongest people she knew just cried.

Cried. 

She rarely saw her sisters cry when she was a child and even less so when she’d grown old enough to become a ranger. She’d remembered sobbing the days her mother and father died, the day Lirath was taken from them, but Alleria and Sylvanas had always seemed untouchable, impenetrable, invincible. 

Though Sylvanas didn’t look invincible right now. She looked vulnerable, so so vulnerable and she probably hated every second of it. Vulnerability was something her sister believed she could live without, she believed herself to be an unwavering pillar of strength but right now she needed a pillar of her own.

So she laced their fingers together and pulled her sister close.

Like she and Alleria had done when she had cried so many times.

Because Sylvanas had been a pillar for so long and even Vereesa had started to see her crack. 

**_\--1 month ago--_ **

The sword was cold and heavy where it had sunk through her chest. 

Her eyelids were even heavier.

Her breaths became slower but the air drawn into her lungs was torturously icy, like she’d been breathing frost.

She fell into a bed of flowers and dying tall grass, with an unheard scream on her lips.

He looked down at her from atop his horrid mount with a hideous smile.

Ashen skin.

Snow-white hair.

Pale blue eyes.

And a name rolling from his tongue.

_ “Jaina.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't stop myself from posting another chapter before i go radio silent this weekend. 
> 
> tournaments be like that tho


	3. the apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just Sylvanas is fine, My Lady."
> 
> Well, Sylvanas... I'm Jaina.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably gonna make a lil spotify or soundcloud playlist for these two in this fic

**_\--Almost two years ago--_ **

“What exactly do these visiting mages have to do with me, Kael’Thas?” Sylvanas’ ears pinned back in annoyance whilst she trailed at his right; her arms were tucked behind her back and she walked with her head high.

“Why, I can’t very well welcome strangers into Quel’Thalas without the Ranger-General’s watchful eye on them, can I?” He hummed almost teasingly, ears twitching in jest while Sylvanas’ lowered even further. “In any case, I’ve heard that Archmage Antonidas has taken on a new apprentice.”

The other elf groaned internally, knowing exactly what that entailed. As much as she could tolerate her prince and his dalliances, his flirting and boasting with the visiting females seemed to instinctively elicit her second-hand embarrassment for whatever poor soul endured him.

“Lovely.” She added with grit teeth as they paused before the palace’s main portal.

Her dread was short-lived however, when who could only be described as Belore-touched stepped through the portal behind the familiar face of Antonidas. 

Her hair was a blonde but not like her own, it was warm and bright.

Her eyes were a more vibrant blue than even Alleria’s had been. 

And Belore, the sight of those tiny dots spread along her cheeks and the exposed part of her neck was absolutely charming.

“General.” Came the annoyed voice of her prince.

She turned her attention to him after snapping out of her trance. “Prince Sunstrider.”

“Is your attention with us?” 

She spared a glance back at the other woman and found their eyes locked.

“Yes, I believe it is.”

\--

The meeting had gone as planned and they’d taken a short recess, Sylvanas leaving to step outside for a moment. 

Only to nearly collide with a shorter woman.

“Oh, forgive me I’m--” The woman paused, blinking wide eyes up at Sylvanas. “--pretty.”

“You are… pretty?” Sylvanas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“N-no! No! I mean, I meant that  _ you  _ were pretty but that isn’t to say that I’m objectifying you or-uh-- _ Tides,  _ I’m Jaina. Jaina Proudmoore.” She stuttered, covering her completely red face with a hand while the other flailed around in explanation. 

The elf found herself snorting, a smile spreading across her lips. “Well, Lady Proudmoore. It is certainly a pleasure.” She reassured, taking the jerking hand of the human’s and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “And don’t worry, I don’t feel the least bit objectified.”

The apprentice looked even more flustered. “Tides, that was… embarrassing. And-and you--you’re the Ranger-General of Quel’Thalas. Prince Sunstrider seems to ramble about you and your  _ droll  _ nature _. _ ”

“Does he? Well, he’s very ridiculous himself so he shouldn’t be speaking.” Sylvanas hummed, watching the human give a surprised giggle. 

“Tides, does he know you speak ill of him like this?”

“Yes, but he can’t do much about it besides complain to his father. He does that enough anyway.” 

The woman, Jaina, chuckled, a wide grin spreading over her face as she tried to cover it.

“You have a lovely laugh.”

Those pale cheeks flushed a light red and those vibrant orbs of blue looked at her in surprise.

“Uh--I--thank you, Ranger-General…” She managed with a much softer smile; it was no less beautiful though.

“Just Sylvanas is fine, My Lady.” The elf practically purred whilst the mage recovered from her shock.

“Well, Sylvanas… I’m Jaina.” The blonde supplied with a gentle nod.

The elf had never beamed so warmly.

\--

The grand and golden doors to the throne room of Quel’Thalas opened as slowly and languidly as they did on every one of their visits. Jaina guessed it was the doors’ rusty hinges while Antonidas played coy and blamed the elves and their haughty desire for drama. 

It was rare that the king was sitting so idly in the palace instead of attending to other duties; normally Kael’thas would be the one relishing in the throne and its prideful disposition. But here he was, seated on that shiny and enormous chair watching them pass into the threshold. 

“Your Majesty.” The Archmage gave a graceful bow that Jaina followed instinctively.

“Ah, enough of that. Antonidas, you’re punctual as usual. Come, come.” King Anasterian hummed, waving the old mage his way and pausing to assess his plus-one. “I’m sure your apprentice can entertain herself for a few minutes.”

Antonidas gave a hearty laugh. “Yes, I’m sure she can. Now, behave yourself,  _ apprentice.”  _ He teased back at Jaina while he stepped forward and followed the elven king to his study.

Jaina gave a warm roll of her eyes. “Of course,  _ master.”  _ She added a little bow at the hip until he’d left her. 

“You two are very close, I’ve noticed.” Came a lilting hum, one that startled the young human.

_ “Tides,  _ Lady Windrunner!” Jaina pressed a hand to her chest as she turned to her. “Are you trying to rip my bloody soul out of my body?!”

The Ranger-General gave a surprised and amused snort. “Oh, absolutely not. I wasn’t aware that you scared so easily and I thought we agreed it was Sylvanas.” She hummed.

“You’ve lost first name basis privileges with that stunt.” The mage huffed, frown merging to an angry pout. 

Sylvanas sighed dramatically; her voice cracked into a warm chuckle the longer she teased. “But I do so  _ love  _ my name on your lips, Lady Proudmoore.”

“O-Oh?” Jaina blinked, cheeks crimson. “Well… I- _ tides,  _ are you like this all the time?”

“Oh, Belore,  _ yes.”  _ The elf laughed. 

“Fantastic.” 

Sylvanas grinned. “Isn’t it? Now, I believe your master’s given you an order to behave, correct?”

“Correct.” Jaina hummed.

“Who better to keep you under wraps than an esteemed and professional Ranger-General, such as myself?” The elf hummed.

“I’m still waiting for that esteemed and professional general to arrive actually.” Jaina snuffed, laughing at the mock betrayal that spread across the older woman’s face.

“And here I thought we were off to a good start, Proudmoore.”

“You’ve got to earn it, Windrunner.”

\--

“So, you have two sisters.” Jaina found herself asking whilst the two strolled through the bustling paths of Silvermoon. “Let me guess, you’re the youngest?”

“I’m flattered that I look so youthful to you but no. I’m the second-born.” Sylvanas hummed with a laugh, weaving through the streets and vendors with the mage. 

“It seems we have something in common, I’m the middle child as well.” Jaina stated, waving at a passing couple that had given a gentle nod to the two. 

“Two sisters?”

“No, worse, two brothers.” Jaina hummed. “It’s just me and Tan, though.” 

“Tan?” The elf raised a brow. 

“Tandred, my younger brother.” Jaina informed simply, directing her gaze up to the sky. “He’ll be a fine captain when he's old enough."

“So, your elder brother…” 

Jaina gave a soft bittersweet smile to the elf but nodded.

“I apologize.” Her long ears pinned down. “I know the pain of losing a loved one.”

Jaina frowned lightly. “Your sisters?”

“No, but my brother... was lost in the Second War.” Sylvanas gave a bitter smile of her own, gaze fixing on the ground. 

She, however, blinked at the touch of a hand against her arm; Jaina looked up at her with a soft and apologetic smile. “What was his name?”

“Lirath.”

“Tell me about him?”

Sylvanas gave a light sigh, a grin spreading across her lips. “He would’ve loved you. Most likely would’ve tried to woo you with his lute and ridiculous jokes.” She explained, adjusting her arm so Jaina’s hand rested in the crook of her elbow. “He was silly like that.”

“He sounds lovely. You mentioned a lute, did he play?”

“Belore, all the time. Minn’da had to beg him to stop some days so she could finish her paperwork; he never stopped, of course. He played melodies that some of us would never even think to try but he made them perfect. He could’ve been a bard.” Sylvanas said, her free hand waving about in gestures as she explained. 

Jaina snorted. “Did he become a bard?”

“No, he wanted to be a ranger.” Sylvanas smiled. “He was a decent mage-in-training and good musician but he chose a ranger of all things, the silly dolt.” 

“I think I would’ve liked this silly dolt too, Sylvanas.” Jaina hummed, squeezing the elf’s arm in comfort. “If he was anything like you, I’m sure we’d be good friends.”

“What of us, Lady Proudmoore? Are we friends?” The taller woman turned to gaze at the human, watching those eyes lock with hers and that gentle smile spread across her face. 

“I think I’d like that. What about you?” 

The elf hummed and smirked.

“I’m told I'm quite the handful, Jaina. Are you sure you’re prepared?”

The mage gave her a light and playful shove but laughed. 

“I’m sure.”

\--

“So, what’s her name?” The healer, Liadrin, huffed in their native tongue whilst she bandaged the elf’s injured wrist; a stunt she’d pulled whilst defending the outskirts of Silvermoon against trollish rogues.

“Hm?” Sylvanas’ ears pinned back almost defensively. 

“Don’t play dumb, Windrunner. That’s the face people make when they’ve met someone and considering your blatant distaste for men,  _ who is she?”  _ Liadrin huffed, pulling away when she’d finished.

Sylvanas opened her mouth to respond.

“How do you know it’s not just another fling of the month?” 

She turned to the door and found a smirk flashing from across the infirmary.

“Very funny, Lady Sun.” Sylvanas huffed. “What are you--”

“--I heard you tripped and broke your wrist--” Alleria started.

“--tripped?!” Sylvanas sputtered indignantly, cheeks lighting up in a dark red. “What do you take me for? A child?”

“Yes, but that’s besides the point. Who is she?” Her sister hummed, pulling up a chair and sitting before her injured sibling. “And don’t lie, I’m your older sister so I’ll know.”

Liadrin snorted, taking the unused medical supplies and setting them aside whilst Sylvanas blushed under the scrutiny.

“... Lady Proudmoore.”

“The Archmage’s apprentice?” Alleria gasped, ears twitching in surprise; even Liadrin blinked at her. “What happened to my fling-of-the-week sister?”

“Oh, get off your high horse, you’ve slept with half the elves in Fairbreeze Village!” Sylvanas frowned, yelping as Alleria jabbed her side in retaliation. “Blatant disrespect! Attacking the general like this! I’ll have you court-martialed.”

“You runt.” Alleria cuffed her ear with a playful growl. “Don’t forget who taught you to shoot that bow of yours.”

“Myself? I’m aware I’m very skilled--agh!”

Alleria jabbed her side. “You little shit, I hope you break that wrist of yours again soon.” She huffed, a smile on her lips. “Well? Tell me about her! I want to know who’s thoroughly whipped my little sister.”

Liadrin had long since left the two to their privacy, if only to let someone else in.

“What? You want me to drawl on like some lovestruck greenling?” 

“That’s the idea.”

Sylvanas huffed. “Well, she’s a mage.”

“No shit, Lady Moon.”

The younger elf scoffed. “If you’re not going to be patient, I won’t tell you about her.”

“Tell Alleria about who?” 

The two sisters turned to the door of the infirmary to find the youngest of them, Vereesa, adorned in her leathers and tilting her head in confusion.

“Does Liadrin let  _ anyone  _ in this blasted infirmary now?” Sylvanas grumbled.

“Sylvanas has fallen in love with that little apprentice that’s been visiting.” Alleria supplied while Vereesa gasped and scurried over to the cot their injured sister lay on.

“Really? Tell me about her!” 

Sylvanas sighed.

\--

“I’m sure walking through Quel’Thalas every one of your visits isn’t your idea of entertaining, Jaina.” Sylvanas hummed, her arm bent to allow the human’s hand to rest at her elbow’s crook.

“I find your culture interesting so  _ actually _ , I love our little walks, Sylvanas.”

“I’m sure our culture isn’t as profoundly different as yours.”

“Is your culture sea-based?” Jaina asked.

“Sea-based? Belore, no, I find myself seasick half the time on those death contraptions.” Sylvanas huffed, frowning.

“Well, there’s one difference.” 

“Kul Tiras is a nation with a strong navy, correct?” The elf asked, ears pinning up with curiosity.

“Beloved by the sea, my father says.” Jaina nodded. “Ironically, his motto seemed to spark my nickname to light."

“Your nickname?” 

“Does nickname not translate well in Thalassian?” Jaina asked curiously, her answer being decided when Sylvanas tilted her head in confusion. “Well, it’s basically a name given to you that’s supposed to be endearing or humorous. Like if I called you, Sylv. That’s a nickname.”

“Ah, I see. You’re correct, it does not translate to my tongue it seems. I hadn’t the slightest idea what you’d been talking about.” Sylvanas laughed, cheeks dusting lightly as she paused. “Sylv?”

“Well, I-uhm… it was just an example. It doesn’t-”

“No, no… I like it.” The elf reassured, lips spreading in an almost bashful grin.

“Oh… a-alright.”

“So, what should I call you? Little mage?”

Jaina snorted. “My name is fine.”

“Mh, I’ve grown attached to it,  _ little mage _ .”

The younger woman sighed playfully. 

“Of course you have.”

\--

Sylvanas noticed things after those few months. She wasn’t sure when it had started changing between them though. Moments between them dragged into hours of talking, teasing, playful threats. But she liked it, very much.

She liked the glances Jaina would toss her from across the table during meetings and gatherings, the smiles she shared when no one else was around, and the blushes when she smiles back. 

She recalled a time when she’d taken a trollish arrow to the thigh during an attack; they’d pushed them back obviously. Sylvanas had been taken off duty for two weeks and within those two weeks, Jaina had somehow managed to portal to Quel’Thalas without the notice of the king and visit her in the infirmary.

“Antonidas told me about the attack, I got worried.” She’d said.

Sylvanas had never thought she’d fall in love, least of all with a human.

But it seemed she was starting to.

\--

“Sylvanas?” 

“Mh?”

Jaina’s hand tightened around her own, her eyebrows pinching with concern. “Are you alright? You’ve been quiet for a time…”

“Forgive me, I was lost in thought…” The elf shook her head, as if to shake herself from her stupor. 

“Would you like to tell me about it?” The mage was as perceptive of her emotions as ever, twining their fingers together. 

“I… I’m not the best with relationships.” Sylvanas stated bluntly, gaze fixed anywhere but Jaina.

“Okay…?” Jaina asked. “Are you looking for relationship advice? For what it’s worth, I haven’t the best list of successful lovers either.” 

Sylvanas pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m doing this all wrong. I-erm-- _ Belore.”  _ She huffed internally, turning to look at Jaina to find the human looking absolutely lost.

“Did something happen?” Jaina asked.

“Yes. You. I… I-forgive me, I can’t find the words.” The elf frowned in thought.

Jaina waited patiently, squeezing the hand she held in reassurance.

“... I don’t believe I want to be  _ just  _ acquaintances or friends with you, Jaina. I… want to be… or  _ try  _ to be… more… does that make sense? I feel as if I’m spouting rubbish to you.” Sylvanas finally choked out, swallowing back lumps of nervousness and chancing a glance at Jaina.

The mage was red in the face but her look wasn’t apprehensive in the least. 

“Jaina?” The elf asked.

“You… and I? Together? I-Is that what you mean?” Jaina inquired.

“Y-Yes.” Sylvanas murmured softly.

Jaina didn’t respond for a time as if considering her words and Sylvanas had never felt more afraid than in those moments. In time, the mage looked up at her and gave a timid ‘yes.’

“What?”

“Yes… Tides, Sylvanas, I’ve wanted to tell you how I felt for weeks. I-I thought it was unrequited so I… postponed talking about it but--I--yes… I’d like to try. With you. I’d like to try.” The younger woman smiled sheepishly, her face a bright red.

Sylvanas blinked multiple times before the answer registered. “Really? Truly?”

“Yes, really, truly.” Jaina nodded timidly.

It felt like the heavens had lifted the heaviest weight from her chest and she could  _ finally  _ breathe. Her whole being felt warm and tingly, her cheeks had to be red with the heat she felt from them and her grin had to be radiant if Jaina was smiling  _ this  _ happily back.

“Belore, this went better than I expected…” Sylvanas finally snorted.

“Did you think I’d say no? Have you met yourself, Sylvanas?” Jaina teased back, cheeks still a gentle crimson but her smile still bright.

“It seems I haven’t. Am I a catch, Proudmoore?” The elf shot back with a lilt of her tongue.

“One of the rarest in the bunch, Windrunner.” Jaina laughed.

  
  
  



	4. the ranger general

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apprentice jaina's pov

**_\--Almost two years ago--_ **

“There’s no need to be nervous, Jaina. I assure you that the people of Quel’Thalas are nothing if not humble.” Antonidas soothed her for what felt like the millionth time; they migrated through one of Dalaran’s minor portals whilst she fretted.

“I’ve never been to an elven community before, Antonidas. I don’t even know Thalissrian…” She sighed.

“Thalassian.” He corrected.

“See? I’m already butchering this.” She groaned, swallowing a heavy lump of anxiety as the Quel’Thalas end of the portal shimmered to life. 

He laughed warmly. “You can let me do the talking if it helps.” 

“I’d like that _very_ much, thank you…” She whispered as they arrived in a grand portal room and before a finely dressed elf and the most beautiful woman Jaina had ever seen.

Tides, her eyes were like starlight, a mix of silver and gentle blue. 

Her hair was a paler blonde than her own but no less captivating.

The woman’s eyes met hers and for a brief moment they just stared.

“General.” The other elf sighed in annoyance.

“Prince Sunstrider.” The woman _-tides, her voice even sounded lovely-_ stated evenly.

“Is your attention with us?” He asked almost impatiently.

The woman looked back at her and their gazes locked once more.

“Yes, I believe it is.” The elven beauty murmured.

\--

As Antonidas had promised, he’d spoken most if not all the meeting until its brief recess. Jaina found herself slipping out of the study and into the regal halls of the palace; she had always admired the runes and writing of Thalassian and this palace had designs and runic tongue scribed all over its structure. 

She traced the intricate lines of foreign language with her eyes, admiring the elegant curves and straights of each phrase written before her. She’d admired it so much she hadn’t been paying attention to her surroundings and promptly bumped into a figure, a living one.

“Oh, forgive me! I’m--” She paused to stare up into the eyes of starlight.

It was the woman! Tides, she’d just bumped into the _Ranger-fucking-General_ of Silvermoon!

By the gods, she was even more gorgeous up close.

“--pretty.” She finished softly.

“You are... pretty?” The elf asked, long and frankly adorable ears twinged in confusion.

_Fuck._

Jaina waved her hands in front of her rapidly, trying to salvage this horrid lapse of judgement. “N-no! No! I mean, I meant that _you_ were pretty but that isn’t to say that I’m objectifying you or-uh-- _Tides,_ I’m Jaina. Jaina Proudmoore.” She managed, covering her now red face with a hand.

_Way to go, Jaina. You’ve scared her off for sure._

She heard an amused snort and quickly looked up to meet the elf’s gaze; the woman was smiling. She was smiling! God, her smile was breathtaking.

“Well, Lady Proudmoore. It is _certainly_ a pleasure.” The taller woman taking one of Jaina’s previously flailing hands and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “And don’t worry, I don’t feel the least bit objectified.” 

“Tides, that was… embarrassing,” She muttered, brain racking for ideas of small talk. “And-and you--you’re the Ranger-General of Quel’Thalas--”

_No shit, Jaina._

“--Uhm, Prince Sunstrider seems to ramble about you and your _droll_ nature.”

_Rant about it, more like._

The woman seemed unbothered by this fact and easily shot back. “Does he? Well, he’s very ridiculous himself so he shouldn’t be speaking.” 

Jaina huffed out a surprised giggle when the elf seemed completely serious with her insult at her charge.

“Tides, does he _know_ you speak ill of him like this?” She asked, eyes tracing over the gentle features of the elf’s face while she spoke.

“Yes, but he can’t do much about it besides complain to his father. He does that enough anyway.” The taller beauty huffed.

Jaina chuckled, grinning at the elf and relishing in each soft twitch of those long pointy ears.

“You have a lovely laugh.”

Her eyes widened and she stared at the elf, cheeks heating up almost automatically.

“Uh--I--” 

_Tides, what did she say to that?!_

“--thank you, Ranger-General…” She smiled bashfully, lips nervously pulling upwards.

_Nice save, Jaina._

“Just Sylvanas is fine, My Lady.” The Ranger-General said in a voice that was so sinfully beautiful, Jaina nearly melted.

“Well, _Sylvanas…_ I’m Jaina…” She whispered, fixing the elf with a friendly upturn of her mouth.

Tides, the woman smiled back at her so brightly.

\--

Elves and their shiny doors.

Tides, the doors to the elven king’s throne room were golden and inscribed with words Jaina could only guess were dedicated to his reign. 

Not to mention, they opened at the speed of sea slugs.

“Do you think the hinges have rusted? It would explain how slow they open.” Jaina jested, her master tossing her an amused smirk over his shoulder.

“Oh, I believe it’s their natural disposition for drama and theatrics.” He jested right back as the doors fully opened, presenting them with the view of the king seated on his enormous throne; Prince Sunstrider stood at his right.

“Your Majesty.” Antonidas bowed gracefully and a little dramatically, Jaina copying him if only less grandly.

The king snuffed in amusement.

“Ah, enough of that. Antonidas, you’re punctual as usual. Come, come.” King Anasterian snuffed in good nature, waving her master towards him and exchanging a brief look at her. “I’m sure your apprentice can entertain herself for a few minutes.”

_Thank the tides. She was horrible at those meetings._

Antonidas seemed to agree if his laugh was anything to go by.

“Yes, I’m sure she can. Now, behave yourself, _apprentice.”_ He teased, emphasizing the term in a way Jaina found amusing; they never used those terms with each other, they’d become too close friends to do so. 

“Of course, _master.”_ She gave a small bow at her hip, coupled with a roll of her eyes.

Antonidas smiled and followed the king towards his study, the doors shutting behind them.

_Well, what to do now--_

“You two are very close, I’ve noticed.”

Jaina shrieked, whirling around in shock and finding eyes of starlight and an equally surprised face. She pressed a hand to her rapidly beating heart and gave a heavy sigh of relief.

 _“Tides,_ Lady Windrunner! Are you trying to rip my bloody soul out of my body?!”

The woman had the heart to look apologetic at the blatant scare she gave Jaina, though she gave an amused snort all the same.

“Oh, absolutely not. I wasn’t aware you scared so easily and I thought we agreed it was Sylvanas?” She hummed, inquiring Jaina. 

“You’ve lost first name basis privileges with that _stunt.”_ Jaina huffed, lips pulling into an angry pout whilst she finally calmed her racing heart.

“But I do so _love_ my name on your lips, Lady Proudmoore.” Sylvanas sighed long and heavy, her voice giving way to a chuckle while she jested.

_Wait. What?_

“O-Oh--?”

_Say something intelligible, you buffoon._

“--Well… I-- _tides,_ are you like this all the time?” She choked out.

The elf laughed heartily.

“Oh, Belore, _yes.”_

_“Fantastic.”_

Sylvanas looked pleased with herself. “Isn’t it? Now, I believe your master’s given you an order to behave, correct?”

_Where was this going?_

“Correct.”

Sylvanas grinned.

“Well, who better to keep you under wraps than an esteemed and responsible Ranger-General, such as myself?” She drawled.

_Oh._

“I’m still waiting for that _esteemed_ and _responsible_ general to arrive, actually.” Jaina hummed, arms crossing before her chest.

Sylvanas looked betrayed, playfully betrayed but still betrayed.

“And here I thought we were off to a good start, Proudmoore.”

Jaina smirked.

“You’ve got to earn it, Windrunner.”

\--

Jaina wasn’t sure when they started spending time together outside of meetings, most likely after the first month of her visits. She found them enjoyable nonetheless, like today while they weaved through bustling streets of people with pointy ears.

“So, you have two sisters.” Jaina found herself asking whilst the two strolled through the bustling paths of Silvermoon. “Let me guess, you’re the youngest?”

The elf seemed taken aback for a moment.

“I’m flattered that I look so youthful to you but no. I’m the second-born.” Sylvanas explained with a short laugh, ducking under a vendor’s festive banners.

Jaina paused in her stride.

_‘I’ll return home soon, Jaina. I can’t leave my little sister alone for too long, can I?’_

_‘Promise?’_

_‘Promise, I’m your big brother for as long as stars do shine.’_

She cleared her throat. 

“It seems we have something in common, I’m the middle child as well.” She murmured, giving a soft wave to a couple that had nodded at them.

“Two sisters?”

“No, worse, two brothers,” Jaina chuckled ruefully. “It’s… just me and Tan, though.”

The elf’s ears pinned back and Jaina nearly cooed at the motion.

“Tan?”

“Tandred, my younger brother,” Jaina blinked from her stupor, looking up at the clear blue sky. “He’ll be a fine sailor when he’s old enough.”

The apprentice chanced a look at the elf and found an apprehensive gaze filtered back.

“So, your elder brother…”

_‘For as long as stars do shine.’_

Jaina fixed what she thought was a kind smile while she nodded; Sylvanas looked crestfallen.

“I apologize. I know the pain of losing a loved one.”

Jaina blinked at that, tilting her head. “Your sisters?”

“No, not my sisters… my brother was lost in the Second War.” Sylvanas shifted an almost resigned look at the paveways they walked on. 

Jaina reached forward without thinking, resting a hand on the elf’s forearm; Sylvanas seemed shocked at the notion. “What was his name?” She asked with a friendly sad smile.

The elf recovered quickly. “Lirath.”

Jaina gave a gentle hum, tilting her head to gaze at the elf better. 

“Tell me about him?”

Sylvanas sighed quietly.

“He would’ve loved you. Most likely would’ve tried to woo you with his lute and ridiculous jokes,” She explained, adjusting her arm justly until Jaina took the hint and rested it in the crook of her elbow. “He was silly like that.”

“He sounds lovely. You mentioned a lute, did he play?” Jaina asked quietly.

Sylvanas barked a laugh, hard and true.

 _“Belore,_ all the time. Minn’da had to beg him to stop some days so she could finish her paperwork; he never stopped, of course,” Sylvanas used her free hand to articulate her tale. “He played melodies that some of us would never even think to try but he made them perfect. He could’ve been a bard.” 

Jaina gave a kind-hearted chuckle. “Did he become a bard?”

Sylvanas looked down at her and smiled wryly.

“No, he wanted to be a ranger. He was a decent mage-in-training and a good musician but he chose a _ranger_ of all things… the silly dolt.” She informed Jaina calmly.

“I think… I think I would’ve liked the _silly dolt_ too, Sylvanas,” Jaina hummed back, squeezing the woman’s arm gently. “If he was anything like you, I’m sure we’d be good friends.”

It was silent for a time after that.

Until, the elven woman inhaled sharply.

“What of us, Lady Proudmoore? Are _we_ friends?” 

Jaina looked up to meet this woman’s eyes and found hope and barely concealed apprehension. 

“I think I’d like that. What about you?”

The hope was vibrant in her eyes and all signs of apprehension had left her features.

“I’ve been told I’m _quite_ the handful, Jaina. Are you sure you’re prepared?”

Jaina snorted and gave her a playful little shove.

“I’m sure.”

\--

“Focus, child. The spell only works if you have _total_ concentration.” Antonidas sighed as Jaina failed the transmogrification spell for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I think my mind’s just elsewhere today…” Jaina sighed, the light of arcane in her hands dissipating as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in thought.

“Does it happen to be the Ranger-General by any chance?” 

“Yes--wha--no! I--maybe?” Jaina sighed, covering her face. “Tides, what could it be?”

“Perhaps, love?” Antonidas hummed, smiling his goofy grin at the expense of Jaina’s crimson cheeks.

_“Wh-What?!”_

“You’ve said yourself you cannot stop your thoughts from drifting to her and considering that you’ve been butchering spells you normally would find simple for the past two weeks, I’d surmise it was _love.”_ Antonidas argued easily. 

Jaina was red in the face and up to her ears. “I-no! I--we-- _tides.”_ She gasped, slapping her hands over her eyes.

“Now, Jaina, there’s no reason to feel ashamed but I’m not exactly the person you should be telling this to, am I?” The elder mage chuckled. 

Jaina buried her face in her hands and muttered a soft ‘no.’

“Chin up, young one. You can grovel in your emotional catastrophe later, for now, let’s get that spell finished, hm?”

Jaina gave a relieved smile at the change of topic.

“Alright.”

“And try not to fail it this time?”

Jaina snorted.

\--

Jaina found walks through the streets of Quel’Thalas one of her favorite parts of her time with Sylvanas, it brought talks of each other’s likes and dislikes, pasts and possible futures, hopes and dreams. 

She gave a happy hum as they walked, adjusting her hand to rest in the crook of Sylvanas’ elbow.

“I’m sure walking through Quel’Thalas _every_ one of your visits isn’t your idea of entertaining, Jaina.” Said elf chuckled lightly.

“I find your culture interesting so _actually,_ I love our little walks, Sylvanas.” Jaina hummed in response. 

“I’m sure our culture isn’t as profoundly different as yours.” The taller woman raised a brow in curiosity.

“Is your culture sea-based?” Jaina asked bluntly.

She could practically feel Sylvanas do a double take.

“Sea-based? Belore, no, I find myself seasick half the time on those death contraptions.” Sylvanas huffed, frowning lightly.

“Well, there’s one difference.” Jaina snorted.

“Kul Tiras is a nation with a strong navy, correct?” The elf asked, ears pinning up with curiosity.

“Beloved by the sea, my father says.” Jaina nodded. “Ironically his motto seemed to give me my nickname about my home.”

She turned to the taller elf and found a dumbstruck look greeting her.

“Your nickname?” The elven woman inquired.

_Oh, language barrier._

“Does nickname not translate well in Thalassian?” Jaina asked curiously, her answer being decided when Sylvanas tilted her head in confusion. “Well, it’s basically a name given to you that’s supposed to be endearing or humorous. Like if I called you, _Sylv_. That’s a nickname.”

Sylvanas blinked as the answer registered.

Jaina waited patiently.

“Ah, I see. You’re correct, it does not translate to my tongue it seems. I hadn’t the slightest idea what you’d been talking about.” Sylvanas laughed, cheeks dusting lightly as she paused. “Sylv?”

Jaina blanched. 

“Well, I-uhm… it was just an example. It doesn’t-”

“No, no… I like it.” The elf reassured, lips spreading in an almost bashful grin.

“Oh… a-alright.” She whispered, looking away if only to avoid the piercing gaze of the elf’s eyes.

“So, what should I call you? Little mage?”

Jaina snorted. “My name is fine.”

“Mh, I’ve grown attached to it, _little mage_.” Sylvanas gave a pleased nod while she spoke.

Jaina sighed playfully. 

“Of course you have.”

\--

Jaina found their time together after that more… personal than the times past. Maybe it was the months they’d spent getting to know one another, maybe their teasing insults to each other, or maybe… just maybe.

Sylvanas felt the same.

It was a ridiculous notion that the Ranger-General of an entirely sufficient and thriving nation would fall for a measly apprentice mage but she could hope couldn’t she?

Better to pine in silence then risk rejection of someone she’d grown so fond of, right?

\--

Their times walking through the familiar path of Silvermoon had become something precious to both of them at this point. Filled with chatter, jests, and playful warnings. 

But not this time.

Jaina found that the bustling streets of Silvermoon held more activity than their quiet stroll.

_Was something wrong?_

“Sylvanas?” Jaina asked, watching the elf flinch in surprise.

“Mh?”

“Are you alright? You’ve been quiet for a time…” She whispered, twining their fingers together with concern.

“Forgive me, I was… lost in thought.” The elven beauty shook her head while she informed Jaina.

“Would you like to tell me about it?” Jaina asked, tilting her head and looking up to gauge Sylvanas’ reaction.

It was silent for a few moments. 

“I… I’m not the _best_ with relationships.” Sylvanas stated bluntly, gaze fixed anywhere but Jaina.

_What?_

“Okay…?” Jaina asked. “Are you looking for relationship advice? For what it’s worth, I haven’t the _best_ list of successful lovers either.” 

The elf seemed displeased with what Jaina’s reaction had been though Jaina didn’t understand _why._

“I’m doing this all wrong. I-erm-- _Belore.”_ Sylvanas pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand, hesitantly pulling her hand away to share a look with Jaina.

Jaina was lost.

“Did something happen?”

“Yes. You. I… I-forgive me, I can’t find the words.” The elf frowned in thought.

Jaina waited patiently, squeezing the hand she held in reassurance.

“... I don’t believe I want to be _just_ acquaintances or friends with you, Jaina. I… want to be… or _try_ to be… more… does that make sense? I feel as if I’m spouting rubbish to you.” Sylvanas finally choked out.

_Oh… oh tides._

“Jaina?” The elf asked.

_Fuck, say something._

“You… and I? Together? I-Is that what you mean?” Jaina inquired.

“Y-Yes.” Sylvanas murmured softly.

_Is Sylvanas blushing?_

Jaina didn’t respond for a time, trying to find the right words to explain that this was quite possibly the most relieving and happy moment of her life.

“... yes…” She settled with.

“What?”

“Yes… Tides, Sylvanas, I’ve wanted to tell you how I felt for weeks. I-I thought it was unrequited so I… postponed talking about it but--I--yes… I’d like to try. With you. I’d like to try.” Jaina smiled sheepishly, her face a bright red.

Sylvanas blinked multiple times before the answer registered. “Really? Truly?”

“Yes, really, truly.” Jaina nodded timidly.

_Tides, this is really happening. Wait, is it?_

She would’ve pinched herself to make sure but found the taller woman speaking once more. 

“Belore, this went _better_ than I expected…” Sylvanas finally snorted.

“Did you think I’d say no? Have you met yourself, Sylvanas?” Jaina teased back, cheeks still a gentle crimson but her smile still bright.

“It seems I haven’t. Am I a catch, Proudmoore?” The elf shot back with a lilt of her tongue.

_Tides, yes._

“One of the rarest in the bunch, Windrunner.” Jaina laughed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom, writing another chapter on 2 hours of sleep


	5. frostwitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> copped 'Frostwitch' from Jaina_Pridemoore 
> 
> Go check out their work including the "Queens of the Damned" series. 
> 
> A much better read than my shit

Pale blue eyes.

_ There was noise. _

Ashen skin.

_ So much noise. _

Sinister smile.

_ Someone was screaming. _

And a sword.

_ It was her. _

\--

She remembered vague and uninteresting pieces, faint flickers of something, someone before this abomination looking back at her.

_ Pale blue eyes. _

She unhinged her jaw and found the abomination doing the same in the reflective surface of the ice.

_ Was this her?  _

She reached forward, resting an ashen blue hand against the icy structure; the reflection did the same.

_ White hair. _

She traced over features of the reflection with her--

_ Pale blue eyes. _

\--eyes.

Something was burning--the back--something was burning in the back of her head. It was this consistent tingling pressure, it hurt, it stung, and she should hate it.

_ Ashen skin. _

But she just saw eyes.

Pale blue eyes.

Staring right back at her.

\--

_ Sinister smile. _

It was cold around her and she didn’t feel it.

_ Why didn’t she feel it? _

There were things walking about in ghastly clothing--armor, was it? They dragged their bodies about this… place?

_ Pale blue eyes. _

This place was covered in ice… a tundra? With a large ice-spiked structure? With a--

_ Sinister smile. _

\--man. 

There was a man.

_ Sinister smile. _

He held something, something familiar.

_ Noise. So much noise. _

She just couldn’t remember.

_ Someone was screaming. _

She… just couldn’t recall.

_ It was her. _

\--

_ Frostwitch. _

She was standing before a man.

_ Pale blue eyes. _

With something in his hands.

_ Screaming. _

She couldn’t recall what.

_ Frostwitch, go forth. _

She didn’t remember what he’d held, what he’d said, but she was moving.

_ Screaming but not hers. _

Ice. Ice and red.

_ Noise. _

There was so much red around her, over her bare feet, spread over her hands, down her garments.

_ Obey. _

These people looked familiar. 

_ Obey. _

She didn’t know why but it hurt to kill them.

_ Frostwitch, go forth. _

Wetness pooling at their eyes, unhinged jaws and screams of terror. 

_ Pale blue eyes. _

“Monster!”

_ Monster. _

“Flee, she’ll kill us all!”

_ She would? But-- _

**_Obey_ ** _. _

_ She would. _

They were silent the moment she raised her arm.

\--

Lordaeron.

That’s where she was.

_ Quiet. _

Dried red splayed over her bare feet and hands.

_ There’d been so much noise. _

She looked to the ice structures protruding from the bloody ground.

She looked to the reflection.

_ Red. _

The abomination had red covering their face, their hands, their clothing.

_ Noise. _

She lifted a hand to wipe crusted crimson from her face and the abomination did the same.

_ Why was it copying her? _

She traced the monster’s features with her--

_ Pale blue eyes. _

\--eyes.

_ Light blue and ashen skin. _

This monster looked right back.

_ White hair. _

Its chest didn’t rise or fall.

_ Glowing blue eyes. _

Its chest had… a mark.

_ Red all over. _

From a--

_ Obey. _

\--a sword.

\--

Knights, they were knights.

These creatures that stood with the man.

_ Frostwitch. _

With the man and the--

_ Obey. _

\--sword.

“P-Please… please don’t..”

_ Obey. _

Wetness in their eyes, horror stricken features.

_ Frostwitch,  _ **_obey._ **

She lifted her hand--

_ Red. _

\--and they went quiet.

_ Come, my love. _

She was moving.

To the man--

_ Screaming. _

\--with the sword.

\--

“J-Jaina--?”

_ Frostwitch. _

_ “Jaina!  _ You--You’re alive!”

_ Obey. _

Another apprentice.

_ Obey. _

They wore robes like--

**_Frostwitch._ **

\--she had.

A student like her, they’d both been students of--of who?

_ You will obey. _

\--a man. 

_ Obey-- _

\--who?

_ ‘Now, behave yourself, apprentice.’ _

She had been an apprentice.

**_Frostwitch, come._ **

The other student was--

_ Red. _

\--quiet.

She had been--

_ “Of course, master.” _

\--someone.

\--

She’d been someone.

She was--had been an apprentice.

She’d had a master.

_ Where were they? _

Lordaeron.

The man had left her here--

_ Kill all who trespass. _

\--to defend.

_ Kill. _

Had the apprentice before this abomination--killed?

_ Obey. _

She couldn’t recall.

_ Pale blue eyes. _

_ And a sword. _

\--

The tingling had never stopped.

It was coherent now.

_ Da-- _

\--she could almost understand.

_ \--Dalah-- _

_ \--obey. _

She knew no more.

\--

The screaming was constant.

_ Monster. _

The red--no, the  _ blood  _ was dried and stuck to her skin.

_ Her ashen skin. _

She could remember flickers but that’s all.

Flickers of ships.

Flickers of a song.

Flickers of a face. 

_ \--stars do shine. _

She blinked without necessity now--she wasn’t  _ alive  _ anymore, was she?

No, the living needed to breathe.

_ Its chest didn’t rise or fall. _

And she did not.

She obeyed.

\--

She didn’t need to sleep, she’d noticed.

_ \--as stars do shine. _

She’d been awake for days… weeks?

She couldn’t recall.

She just didn’t require sleep, or food, or water. 

_ What was she? _

Dead. She was dead.

She kept forgetting that.

_ Frostwitch. _

That wasn’t  _ her  _ name, was it?

She was-- _ had been…  _ an apprentice. 

Did her master know her name?

_ What was her name? _

The searing pain was back, it was numbing.

So much so that she faintly recalled the word this applied to.

Headache, she believed.

_ For as long-- _

She blinked away the vestiges of a flicker; they hurt.

Those flickers of whatever she’d been hurt to see, it hurt so much.

\-- _ as stars do shine. _

She remembered ships all of a sudden, white sails and sturdy working men and women.

She remembered a captain’s hat that never fit her head.

Hearty laughter from a bearded captain.

A blonde haired boy--a sailor.

_ For as long as stars do shine. _

She remembered a family.

\--

The flickers happened often but they’d started to wane.

She’d noticed that each time the man--

_ Pale blue eyes. _

\--with the sword came, the flickers would start to die out.

Like  _ he  _ was the one causing this.

_ \--stars do shine. _

She blinked once. 

The man must’ve been getting close because she swore she recalled more of that phrase earlier.

_ Prepare. _

Prepare for what?

_ Siege. _

What?

_ I want that infernal Sunwell destroyed. _

Infernal… Sunwell?

She felt a sting in her chest like someone had struck her.

_ Why was that? Why did the Sunwell seem… important? _

She was moving again, slowly and robotically.

_ You  _ **_will_ ** _ obey me. _

Obey.

_ Or Kul Tiras will fall next. _

Why did that sound familiar?

_ Come, Frostwitch. Come, my army. _

She knew no more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i don't have exams so i have the pleasure of word vomiting to one of my favorite fandoms whether they get sick of me or not


End file.
